Hasamir Silencer (3.5e Prestige Class)
Hasamir Silencer In the marshes of Wra'sh, exist four villages. One of these villages is called Hasamir. The village was founded by keepers to protect the prison of a sleeping fiend lord. The fiend was kept in a deep and eternal slumber. However the fiend can be awaken, by nothing but a single sound. Each time the fiends awaken he weakened his prison and brought ruin upon the village. So the Hasamir Silencer, a elite order of peacekeeper silence anyone who dare to make noises in the village... in a deadly way. Becoming a Hasamir Silencer Class Features All of the following are class features of the Hasamir Silencer. Vow of Silence: When taking level in this PrC, the Hasamir Silencer give up is ability to speak. He take the silent oath. If the Hasamir Silencer break his vow voluntary (such as speaking or casting a spell with verbal component) he lose all abilities of the class. He may however take another oath costing him 5000 xp. If he break it involuntary (such as being dominated) he may only pay 500 XP to swear another oath. See Ex-Hasamir Silencer (Ex): At first level, a Hasamir Hunter gain a +5 competence bonus on move silently and listen checks. At 5th level a Hasamir Hunter competence bonus increase to +10, additionally she is not detected by blindsense or blindsight who are based on hearing. At 10th level the competence bonus increase to +15. : If a Hasamir Silencer can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from her attack, she can strike a vital spot for extra damage. The hasamir silencer’s attack deals extra damage any time her target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the hasamir silencer flanks her target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 1st level, and it increases by 1d6 every two rogue levels thereafter. Should the rogue score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this extra damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. With a sap (blackjack) or an unarmed strike, a hasamir silencer can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. She cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack, not even with the usual –4 penalty. A hasamir silencer can sneak attack only living creatures with discernible anatomies—undead, constructs, oozes, plants, and incorporeal creatures lack vital areas to attack. Any creature that is immune to critical hits is not vulnerable to sneak attacks. The hasamir silencer must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A hasamir silencer cannot sneak attack while striking a creature with concealment or striking the limbs of a creature whose vitals are beyond reach. Hasamir Silencer sneak attack stack with any other source. : If an Hasamir silencer studies his victim for 3 rounds and then makes a sneak attack with a melee weapon or a throwing weapon that successfully deals damage, the sneak attack has the additional effect of possibly either paralyzing or killing the target (Hasamir silencer’s choice). While studying the victim, the assassin can undertake other actions so long as his attention stays focused on the target and the target does not detect the hasamir silencer or recognize the her as an enemy. If the victim of such an attack fails a Fortitude save (DC 10 + the assassin’s class level + the hasamir silencer’s Int modifier) against the kill effect, she dies. If the saving throw fails against the paralysis effect, the victim is rendered helpless and unable to act for 1d6 rounds plus 1 round per level of the hasamir silencer. If the victim’s saving throw succeeds, the attack is just a normal sneak attack. Once the hasamir silencer has completed the 3 rounds of study, he must make the death attack within the next 3 rounds. If a death attack is attempted and fails (the victim makes her save) or if the hasamir silencer does not launch the attack within 3 rounds of completing the study, 3 new rounds of study are required before he can attempt another death attack. Additionally a Hasamir Silencer may sacrifice 2d6 of sneak attack damage to silence the target of her sneak attack. If the target take damage she is silenced (no save) for 1d6 minute. Thus cannot speak or cast spell with verbal components. After the duration she must make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + the assassin’s class level + the hasamir silencer’s Int modifier) or be permanently silenced. (Su): As a standard action, a Hasamir Silencer may teleport as ''dimension door'' spell 3 time per day + one time per day per level in Hasamir Silencer class. No matter the number of use per day, this ability can only be used once every 1d4 round. At the end of the teleportation, the Hasamir Silencer is invisible until the beginning of her next round. At 6th level this ability can be used as a move action. At 8th level, this ability can be used at will. However it must be still used within 1d4 round of each use. : At 10th level, a Hasamir Silencer become immune to all spells, spell-like ability and supernatural ability with the sonic descriptor. This ability can be resumed or suppressed as a free action. Ex-Hasamir Silencer When a Hasamir Silencer break his oath of Silence, he lose all class feature (except sneak attack, base attack bonus and save). To take them back he need to swear another oath. Described in Oath of Silence above. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:User Leziad Category:Ebon Setting